


Spoken/Unspoken

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Requited Love, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis has left so much unspoken up until now.





	1. one

            "It's embarrassing."

            "No, it's not. Why?"

            "Because it just is." Noctis sucked on his soda, a moody expression plastered to his face. Why was his best friend always prying? Why didn't he just listen and stop asking stupid questions? They weren't stupid, though, not really. It only made sense that Prompto would want to know why Noctis had turned down a date with the cutest girl in school. Noctis thought she was cute--he wasn't denying that. But he didn't want to date her. The reason why was a little more complicated, especially when the very reason was staring him in the face with a devious smirk spread across his lips.

            "Come _on_ , you have to tell me!" Noctis looked away, tight-lipped. Prompto's frown quickly melted into a smile. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to text her and tell her how much you want to go out, and then you'll _have_ to." He started pulling out his phone.

            Noctis eyed him boredly. "You wouldn't do that in a million years."

            "Oh, wouldn't I?" Prompto opened his contacts and started flipping through them, looking for the cute girl.

            "C'mon, stop messing around," Noctis said a little warily. His eyes were glued to Prompto's finger as it flicked through page after page of contacts. He'd be getting to her name soon. "Prompto, come on." The blond's finger stopped, hovering over a contact, and then he tapped the screen. Now his fingers were moving more rapidly. Noctis felt his chest tighten and his cheeks were burning. He was really going to do it! He couldn't let him do that. "Stop screwing around!" he shouted, knocking the phone out of Prompto's hand.

            Prompto stared at him, wide-eyed. The fun was over. Noctis cringed over his own actions. "Shit, I'm sorry." He couldn't even look his friend in the eye. "I just freaked out a little."

            "A little," Prompto agreed, picking up his phone. The silence that followed was extremely awkward. "I don't even have her in my contacts, dude. I was just kidding around."

            "Yeah, I know," Noctis said. He felt like such an idiot. And a jerk. Mostly a jerk.

            "I guess I should go, then," Prompto said, abruptly standing. "It's probably better, right?"

            Noctis was about to let him go. It would have been easier if he had, but something stopped him. Prompto was walking to the door when Noctis spoke, and the acoustics in the room were perfect, so there was no mistaking what he said. "I don't want to go out with her, because I don't like her. I...don't like girls at all." He paused, unsure if he should go on or not. Prompto had stopped by the door, but he wasn't speaking. Noctis knew that if he continued, everything would change. It could be for the better--he hoped it would be. But he wasn't counting on it. He knew deep down that his feelings were not returned. "I like you...Prompto," he said quietly.

            There was a long pause, during which Noctis simply held his breath. He didn't move, he didn't think. And then he heard it: the sound of the door opening and closing softly. When he got up the nerve to look up, Prompto was gone.


	2. two

            Well, not gone exactly. It was true that Prompto wasn't in the prince's room anymore. No. No way. He had needed to get out of there...to get some air...to clear his head. Had he heard right? No, he couldn't have. Noctis didn't _like_ him. That was insane-- _fucking insane_. Noct had never looked at him in any other way than how a friend would. That was a fact. So, why this confession all of a sudden?

            He had made it out into the garden and was gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white. He hadn't heard him right, he kept telling himself. Noct wouldn't--Noct _couldn't_...like him. But that's what he had said. _I like you_. Prompto's heart thumped in his chest and beat in his ears. He covered his grin with his hand. And then his knees wobbled a little and he grabbed the railing to steady himself. It hadn't been much, but it had been enough to jar him out of his reverie. His smile disappeared. He had left. Noct was probably crushed. "Shit," he murmured, whirling around and running back inside the palace. He rounded the corner and ran straight into the prince.

            Noct caught him, actually. Strong hands on his arms steadied him. Prompto was still catching his breath when the prince said, "I thought you'd be gone by now." He crossed his arms, visibly uncomfortable. "What do you want?"

            "Say what you said again," Prompto said, still a little out of breath.

            "Why?" Noct asked, narrowing his eyes. "You want to crack some joke? Tease me? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You want me to take it back. Say I was just kidding, right?" Noct sighed, looking away. "I guess we can't be friends if I don't, huh?" He glared at Prompto. "I only _told_ you because you kept asking. You pushed and you pushed and--"

            Prompto was sick of this. He wasn't going to stand here and listen to this anymore. Aside from all of it being totally untrue, he was starting to feel a little hurt that Noct was so quick to reduce him to clown who couldn't deal with his friend being gay. "Enough!" he said, stamping his foot. Then he grabbed Noct's arms and kissed his lips--a little rough, maybe, for a first kiss, but he was trying to make a point.

            "What--?" Noct said, breaking away for a second.

            "Shut up, jackass," Prompto said, kissing him again. And this time, Noct didn't push him away.


End file.
